


Hero Worship

by mad_en



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_en/pseuds/mad_en
Summary: Two new members are introduced to The Order's headquarters...





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I found in my old files that I thought I would post in honor of the 20th anniversary of Harry Potter changing all of our lives. It was originally intended to be part of a larger fic that remains unfinished, but maybe someday I will have the inspiration to weave together the other bits and bobs already started. As is, I think it stands alone just fine. Cheers!

“Go right in, but don’t go too far and _try_ not to make any noise,” Lupin said quietly, his wand pointed at the massive front door.

The twins, internally bouncing with excitement at finally being admitted to the meeting place of the Order, stood quietly behind him, listening as the many locks unbolted and the door finally swung open. It was dim inside; ominous and dank, and they paused for a moment before they shuffled in past their former professor, who had stopped on the threshold to glance back outside into the gloom.  Of course, luck was _not_ with them, as Fred, trying to move out of the way to let Lupin close the door behind them, managed to knock into something which then crashed to the floor. An otherworldly shrieking suddenly filled the room and the lamps flared to life.

_“Not again,”_ Remus said softly, moving quickly past the frozen twins toward an old black curtained painting hanging on the wall further down the hall. He stepped over a pile of broken glass and started tugging on the old curtains which refused to move, then finally wrenched apart. As soon as he came into the view of the figure in the painting the shrieking became directed at him.

“FILTH! BEAST IN MY HOUSE! HOW _DARE_ YOU CROSS THE THRESHOLD OF THIS NOBLE HOUSE! OUT! OUT!”

Fred and George looked at each other, for once stunned into silence. They knew their old professor’s true nature, but had never heard anyone refer to him that way, and mutual anger slowly started to flare.

“Here, we’ll give you a hand there, Prof,” Fred said, stepping over to the painting. As soon as he came within her range, for it was a painting of a rather formidable looking old crone, the woman paused for a long moment to stare intently at him before she began a new tirade.

“A _Weasley_? A _WEASLEY_ IN MY HOUSE?! BLOOD TRAITORS! _ALL_ OF THEM! GET OUT!”

Before she could continue her rant, George had stepped over in front of her as well.

“TWO? UNNATURAL! BREEDING LIKE RABBITS! THEIR LINE SPOILED AND DEFILED-NOW THEY ARE MULTPLYING! OUT! _OUT!”_

Fred and George both bristled at the insult, but before they could raise their wands the curtains shot closed of their own accord and the ensuing silence was almost as much of a shock as the din.

“SHUT UP, you old hag!” Sirius yelled as he stepped from the shadows into the hall, wand raised at the painting. “I see you’ve had the pleasure of meeting my late and unlamented mother,” he added, shaking his head in exasperation and extending his hand in greeting. He shook hands with them both and nodded at Remus standing behind them. “Really, Moony, you ought to know by now not to make such a racket on your way in. Come downstairs gents and get something to eat-your mother’s left enough to feed an army,” he added, slapping Remus on the back as he led the way further down the hall toward a dark stairwell.

The twins stood frozen for a brief moment and looked at each other.

**_“MOONY?”_** they mouthed at each other in shock, before matching grins spread across their faces.


End file.
